


Minato/Yuko One-Shots

by komaedasass



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Shots, and i seek to remedy that, rarepair, this pair doesn't have enough content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedasass/pseuds/komaedasass
Summary: A series of one shots for Minato Arisato and Yuko Nishiwaki, a pairing I feel doesn't have enough content. I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: This is the first in a series of short AUs set in modern-day. For this one AU specifically, I set it in America because it's the college culture I'm most familiar with, and even with research I didn't want to risk making a mistake. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own the Persona series.)

   Wake up. Get ready for work. Clock in. Make coffee. Serve coffee. Deal with the occasional annoying customer. Lunch break. Serve more coffee. Clock out. Have dinner. Go to bed. Repeat.

   Yuko hated how redundant summers could be-but hey, she had to do something to help pay for college. Even if she was going to a community college, it was expensive, and those classes won't pay for themselves. Still, she hated being trapped in a boring routine such as this. It was different when she was in high school, managing teams and keeping them, and herself, on a schedule; at least that was _fun_.

   Despite the monotony of the work boring her, there was always one thing to look forward to-or rather, one person.

   Minato Arisato.

   Yuko had seen him around campus, and the two had shared a psychology class the previous semester-and he also happens to come to the campus coffee shop every day, even during breaks. He had a routine, just like she did. He'd come in, order the usual black coffee, sit at a table in the corner of the store, and read. Sometimes he brought his laptop and typed away, but it was usually a book. Although not one to usually take notice in the appearance of people, Yuko had to admit that Minato was cute, with his boyish charm mixed with his dark blue hair. His voice was soft, and he always had a pair of headphones around his neck. Yuko had wondered on more than one occasion what type of music he listened to. Perhaps classical? Or old-style rock? Maybe all sorts of genres. It was a mystery. _He_ was a mystery.

   Perhaps mystery wasn't the right word-she shared a class, she knew he was quiet and prone to falling asleep during lecture, but she wanted to find out more about Minato.

   But _how_? Her friends had suggested asking him out, but that seemed too risky to do, since she knew so little about him. There had to be something she could do besides anticipate his arrival in advance and glance over at him from time to time. There had to be something she could do to break the routine. And, one day, the opportunity presented itself, in the form of a flimsy coffee cup and a dull sharpie.

   Yuko wrote her number under his name, along with a little message saying she'd like to get to know him better. Not long after Minato purchased his drink, Yuko felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

    _Sure. I'd like to get to know you too-Minato_

   Yuko smiled to herself as she quickly read the message. Finally, a break in routine.


	2. Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I haven't had any real inspiration hit me to write a full-on one-shot, so here's some drabbles that were scribbled down during down time at my work. Hopefully next update I'll have something with a little more substance. Also, I don't own the Persona series.)

   Amusement parks weren't really Minato's thing-noisy, crowded, and being forced to wait in long lines with the sun melting them from above. But Yuko liked them, and seeing her smile and excitedly rave about the rides they had been on was worth it.

* * *

   They were opposites, really-She outgoing, he reserved. He kept his emotions hidden behind a mask of indifference, while she wore her heart on her sleeve. She loved to be outdoors, he preferred to spend a day inside. Yet, their differences complimented each other's, and made them two halves of a whole person.

* * *

   Yuko loved her lazy mornings with Minato. She loved waking up before him and seeing her lover look so peaceful, so at ease, made her heart soar every time. She just wished he looked like that more often.


End file.
